Once, Twice
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: As soon as Eric realized it was her, for the second time she slipped through his fingers like grains of sand. Musicalverse, movieverse, AU.


Disclaimer: _The Little Mermaid_, all characters, places, and related terms belong to Hans Christian Andersen and Walt Disney Pictures.

* * *

><p>Once, Twice<p>

Eric forgot about wishing for the sun to set (which had been moving painfully slowly across the sky above his ship) and finally draw the contest to a close. He did not pay attention to Grimsby's handwringing when he admitted his princess was not to be found among the contestants. Nor did the prince dwell on the mixture of hope and dread which had clung to him as he'd waited to see if he'd find his mysterious voice.

Instead, he almost felt like he was back on the shore that day his rescuer had sung to him; time seemed to stop as he watched Ariel slowly step closer to him, her eyes clouded and uncertain. Without taking his gaze off her, he hushed Grim.

"Go ahead, Ariel," Eric encouraged in a low voice.

For an endless moment she stared at him, her expression hard to interpret. Then she started to dance, briefly, the same steps Eric had taught her the night before last. Ariel moved gracefully, her body singing. As she ended with a grand bow, the prince realized he had been holding his breath. Warmth flowed through him, her message clear and sweet to his ears. When she lifted her head, he started to smile at her.

"Hahahaha!" the other princesses burst into loud laughter.

Ariel's face, which had begun to brighten, paled, and she would have fled below deck if Carlotta had not intercepted her.

"I had so desired for you to find love here, Eric," Grimsby sighed, resting a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Perhaps I have," he answered, his gaze fixed on Ariel, "and I've been too blind to see it…until now."

Eric walked across the deck toward the two women. "Ariel," he called gently. The girl looked at him, eyes wet and questioning. A familiar feeling of protectiveness coming over him, the prince resisted the urge to take her into his arms. He held a hand out to her. "Ariel, I love you, too."

Surprise filled the red-haired girl's face, and then her expression softened. Smiling, she stepped forward and placed her hand in Eric's extended one. His own smile tender, he gently drew her closer. Releasing his hold, his hands drifted over her shoulders, coming to settle on her back. Shyly, Ariel leaned against him, resting her hands on his chest.

"I do, truly," Eric confessed in a whisper, lowering his head as her eyes fluttered shut.

The prince stopped a breath away from her lips, the sudden sound of singing – a familiar voice, well-known melody – filling the air with increasing volume. Ariel's eyes flew open; they widened in shock, then desperation and something like fear flashed in them.

Eric lifted his head to try to locate the voice, but a sound like a gasp from the girl in his arms drew in his attention. Concern gripped him at her pained look as she sunk to the floor. Then he stared in astonishment as a yellow glow surrounded her and her legs transformed in a green fish tail before his eyes.

_Mermaid_, the word slowly registered in his mind. _Ariel is a mermaid!_

His eyes jumping up from the tail to Ariel's face, dozens of questions on the tip of his tongue, he felt like he had been punched in the stomach at seeing her helpless expression. Frantically she opened her mouth, only to press a hand to her throat when no sound came. The look she gave Eric was heartbreaking.

"You're too late!" a thunderous voice cried, the sweet singing abruptly cutting off. "You're too late!"

From over the railing of the ship appeared the ugliest creature Eric had ever seen. The upper part of its body was that of a fat lady with purple skin, white hair, and menacing eyes, while the lower half was that of a giant octopus.

"When the sun sets on the third day, you and your voice belongs to me, princess!" the creature cackled triumphantly.

Eric's mind reeled, trying to make sense of everything. "_Voice?_" he rasped, gasping onto the one thing that stood out most. He turned back to Ariel. "It was _your_ voice all along?" he asked. She was the one…

The cries and shouts of the princesses and courtiers warned him too late. With an unexpected speed, the sea creature slithered across the ship's deck to him and Ariel, snatched up the mermaid, and in a moment sat on the railing.

"So long, lover boy!" she taunted, then dove overbroad with her captive.

"Ariel!" Eric shouted desperately, reaching the railing in time to see the two disappear under the water.

For a heartbeat he remained still, gazing intently down at the dark murky waters. Scowling, the prince whirled away with an explosive breath, fiercely tearing off his gloves and unbuttoning his uniform, uncaring as the fabric ripped.

It was her. All this time his rescuer had been under his very nose. And just when he'd found her, for the second time Ariel was gone.

"Ready that lifeboat!" he ordered.

This time Eric would not lose her without a fight.

THE END


End file.
